The Music Box computer
This computer is found inside the Music Box store and has a security rating of 1. It is labelled as Ondrej Tvarozek. E-mails RE: N.O. From: axelreka.ARLestate To: playthepiper@musicbox.tmail.mail I really don't understand why you won't just take me up on this, Ondrej. It's a shame that we're both losing out on a perfect arrangement. Well, your choice. Let's just hope you don't run into any bad luck with all the money problems you've got going on. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Axel Rêka REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From: playthepiper@musicbox.tmail.mail To: axelreka.ARLestate Subject: N.O. How often do I need to slam a proverbial door in your face to get you to stop harassing me? I open my mail and there's another offer from you, same as before. My answer? Same as before. Getting the pattern, Rêka? I'm not selling. I don't give a whistling shit about all your market facts and doom and gloom. The Music Box is mine, it's my livelihood good or bad. Prague's fucked as it is without depriving it of quality music as well. You want to open a secure information coffee craphouse or whatever it is you want, go ahead and bug someone else. There's enough building s starting to pop up empty now we have Hotel Golem next door. Do what you want, I'm not going to budge. You saved my life From: playthepiper@musicbox.tmail.mail To: jean-luther@vibecity.tmail.mail You've no idea how grateful I am, Jean. The vultures are already circling but I refuse to lose this place without a fight. All being well I'll be able to get back on my feet in a few months. It's just with the way things are over here at the moment, business is dead. The signing session with g.Lek should bring some money in though so thank god for that at least. I've dropped the apartment too which will save some more. I'm freaking out about Bohumír though. It was OK while he was living there but he suddenly vanished about a month ago. Without his benefits I couldn't keep both places going. I'm really worried. He shouldn't be wandering around Prague on his own but I have no idea where the hell he is. I spoke with the police but of course they couldn't care less. I hope he's OK. Man, it's so sad knowing what an incredible musician and teacher he was before everything went to shit. This fucking world is a mess. *This month's latest sounds!* From: playthepiper@musicbox.tmail.mail To: MusicBox Mailing List Quiet Apocalypse's new release is topping the list this month. Be sure you also check out the first album Parasite Overlords, available from Terminal Species Records. EggDog's new double-gatefold Validity of Naming is also out soon and we have some early signed promos in the store, first come, first serve. Other highlight deals: Clem-çi Clem-ça: Explore J'Adore Stereode Specters: Down the Hip Side Geoff Sheckler: Mole Fist Armada: Machine Lords Imbalance of Ages: Running with Cold Feet KOK: Not Your Pet Čechy Vacation: Future's Burning IMPORTANT UPDATE - Unfortunately, due to the latest events in Prague, g.Lex have pulled out of the Q&A signing. Any refunds will be returned in the next few days. Thanks for your patience. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers